The Cat Got My Heart
by senrraa
Summary: Rhys thinks the new Knight is as attractive as she is annoying. Dumb title, I know, but it was the first thing that came to mind. Rhys/F!SS Rated M for smut


I did a super quick fill on the fallout kine meme. I wrote this in one sitting instead of finishing commissions. I might edit it more later.

* * *

That day, she had sauntered in like she was so fucking proud of herself. Just because she had helped with the ghouls and he had been injured, didn't give her the right to talk back to him. Even when Danse announced that she would be a member of their squad, she had no right to act all chummy. And just because she was a knight, didn't mean she deserved it. He had had to learn everything about the brother hood from the bottom up, like most everyone else. She didn't even know anything. She shouldn't be the superior to anyone who had dedicated their life to the Brotherhood.

When Danse offered her the position, she had just shrugged her shoulders, pursing her lips a bit and said, "Why not?"

Rhys instantly didn't like her. He especially hated the way that she wore the orange uniform too well. The way her vaultsuit had hugged her hips had been bad enough, but once as she wore the orange, she looked like a Brotherhood pinup model to him. Her time before the war hadn't left her skinny like the rest of the starved people of the wasteland. She had curves. And he hated staring at them.

The group traveled together sometimes, when tackling missions. Once, they had run into a gang of raiders, Danse had been just about to give the order to shoot, but Nora had just walked forward, all casual and addressed the raider leader by name. She told him she'd heard of him and somehow talked them down from fighting.

It made Rhys' skin crawl when they walked past the raiders, all still tense. But no one fired. The boss kept his eyes on his raiders and no one dared defy him, and he didn't dare defy Nora.

She was cocky, arrogant, and when he had the chance, he cornered her.

"Nora," He barked.

She turned and he backed her into a wall.

"What's your game?"

"What are you talking about?" She settled against the wall as if she was comfortable and not at all bothered by his hovering over her while giving her a death glare.

"I can usually size people up at a glance. But you... you're different..." His face drew nearer to hers. "You're not the military type. You're a loner. You got what you wanted, so why don't you just go?"

She blinked at him with a blank expression. She didn't answer at first. She was like a cat, staring at her prey.

Rhys almost wanted to back off and just say, "Forget it." But he wasn't going to let her get to him. He held her gaze.

Her pouty pink lips curled up into a smirk. Slowly, she tilted her head to the side, so that her cheek was resting against his arm where it leaned against the wall beside her face, and she gripped his arm with her hand, lightly, softly. Her touch was barely perceptible, but her skin was warm through his jump suit.

Then her face was getting closer to him, her smile had turned into a wolfish grin. Her breath smelled like cinnamon. He wasn't going to back down. He wasn't going to fall for her bluff.

Then his mind went blank as her lips pressed to his. Softly, just like her fingertips, her lips barely brushed against his. Then she pulled back and ducked under his arm and glanced over her shoulder at him as she walked away, a smirk on her face.

* * *

He kept thinking about her after she kissed him. He felt like she was still just playing some game. She never took anyone seriously and only did what she wanted. She played with everyone like a cat played with a mouse. He was that mouse.

He knew it was all a trick, yet he kept falling for it anyway.

She was now deliberately keeping her uniform unzipped just a little. Just enough to show a bit of cleavage, and he couldn't help but stare. Every time she caught him, she would raise an eyebrow and smirk that cocky smirk of hers.

When Danse had assigned them to a mission with just the two of them, Rhys immediately objected.

"Knight," Danse barked sharply. "I gave you a mission and I expect you to complete it. Dismissed."

Rhys watched as his superior walked away, not wanting to face the cocky grin he knew she was giving him.

"You ready to go?" The tone of her voice was almost worse than the smirk she wore when he faced her.

"Yeah," He grunted as he brushed past her and scooped up his pack. "Let's go."

She wouldn't stop talking while they were walking. She only stopped when her dog whimpered to let her know he heard something. Then she would fall silent and he was reminded of how skilled she was as a fighter. But then the danger would pass and she would be telling him about what used to be what before the war.

He didn't say anything, just kept his eyes open. Even though some of it was kind of interesting.

"I think this used to be a fancy hotel..." She murmured. "They always had really good wine." A grin spread on her face. "I'm gonna go see if there's any left."

"No," He said as she had already started climbing over rubble to get into the building. "Stop."

She ignored him and flipped on her flashlight and began poking around.

"Nora, we have to go. This isn't important."

"It will be when we make camp tonight."

He let out a long, irritated sigh, turning and scanning the area for danger.

"Hah!" She barked loudly.

He turned to see her leaning far over a counter, her ass bent high into the air as she picked up something. She swung back down and landed on her feet, still leaning partially on the counter as she read the label of the bottle.

"Can we go now?"

Her face was triumphant. "Yep. Now we can go." Then she murmured something about taking wine from rich greedy bastards and tucked it into her pack.

* * *

They had set up camp at another of the many police stations. It was well fortified and Rhys could let his guard down somewhat. He didn't dare relax completely around Nora. She was in the bathroom, "freshening up" as she called it.

He wasn't ready for when she entered the room again, wearing nothing but a tanktop and shorts. Very short shorts.

Her hair was damp as if she had washed it and her face was clean of make up and looked softer and more vulnerable somehow. It lacked that edge that it usually had and he felt like he could see more of the real her past her only partially metaphorical mask.

She must have used some of their water to clean herself up, but he didn't say anything as he went back to cleaning his gun.

He felt her settling down beside him, but ignored her. He had sat on a toppled pillar with his legs out in front of him and she sat beside him with her legs in front of her as well. But then she placed both of her bare legs delicately over his own.

"Dammit Knight," He grunted, setting his rifle down, ready to push her off. "I'm trying to work here."

As soon as the rifle was off of his lap, she swung one leg around him and straddled his hips, placing her hands on both of his shoulders and leaning her face in close.

His hands automatically went to her hips. He wasn't sure if it was because he had an attractive woman on him or if he was trying to keep her from coming any closer.

"This isn't funny, Nora," He growled. But his heart skipped a beat when he realized she wasn't smiling.

She raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't meant to be a joke."

The deliberate choice of words made him tense up even further.

"I really like you," She murmured, leaning her lips down to his neck and kissed him softly.

He shivered. "Says the pathological liar." His hands tightened around her hips. He didn't quite push her away. But he was ready to.

She pulled back. "I'm not lying, Rhys." Her brown eyes met his, and she wasn't grinning, wasn't smirking. Her face was unreadable. Usually he could read people better. But he could never tell with her... But she seemed sincere in this moment.

"Bullshit," He grunted. "If we do anything, you're just gonna go back to Sanctuary and forget it ever happened. I'm not going to fall for it. I'm not going to fall for you."

Her face lost it's softness and a slight edge came over her expression.

He didn't say anything. Neither did she. It was quiet, and he could swear he felt er heart beat.

Then she broke eye contact and moved off of him without saying anything. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She padded away, barefoot, without saying another word.

A part of him felt guilty. He didn't hurt her. No way. She toyed with people like they were mice. She was just a cat. She didn't love anyone. Not really.

The silence dragged on. He half heartedly finished cleaning his gun and put it back together.

Then he sat there. He juggled his options in his head and clenched his hands into fists before finally getting up and kicking off his shoes.

* * *

When he found her, she was laying in her bedding, legs curled up in front of her with her knees to her chest.

He stared for a moment before knocking on the door frame.

She turned and sat up. Her hair down around her shoulders was longer than he had ever noticed.

"Sorry," He mumbled, looking away. "I... I don't know." He looked back at her.

She stared back, waiting for more.

Rhys took a deep breath. This wasn't what he was supposed to do. The Brotherhood expected more of him. Yet he still found his feet carrying him forward anyways.

In a few short heartbeats, he stood over her and she craned her head to look up at him. She looked so small. He stood there and she eventually rose to her knees and gripped his hips, a question in her eyes. He still didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

She used his body to rise to her feet and met his gaze. He blinked once, reaching out one hand, and wrapping his fingers around her arm, tugging her closer.

Her lips were soft, and full. He greedily pressed his lips hard against hers, eventually gaining the courage to wrap his other arm around her waist to pull her body flush against his. A small moan could be heard from her and he grabbed her ass in response, then grazed his teeth down her throat and sucked on the area where her neck met her shoulder.

This pulled a whimper from her and her hands gripped the fabric of his uniform, fingers fumbling for the zipper. He didn't stop her.

She tugged it all the way down to his groin and began to trail kisses lower and lower. His body responded to her touches and she smiled up at him. Not a cocky smile, just a smile.

Then she tugged down his boxers and freed his cock. It all felt somewhat sudden and he almost moaned out loud.

He shrugged his jumpsuit off his shoulders and let it fall around his waist as she got to work.

Her mouth wrapped around his cock and he stared at her lips. The lips he had been trying so hard not to stare at for the past two weeks.

Her mouth slid further along his cock and she wrapped both hands around the base and began to move.

He tilted his head back and let a hiss of air out as he felt her tongue paying extra attention to the head of his cock.

The wet, slurping noises she was making made his cock twitch and his heart began to speed up.

"Stop," He murmured.

She did, and his cock left her mouth with a wet pop.

She licked her lips and looked up at him from her knees.

He dropped to his own knees unceremoniously and met her gaze. He thought he saw her chest rise and fall with shallow, rapid breaths as he leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like him.

There was no resistance as he lifted her shirt and threw it aside. Then he pushed her back onto her sleeping bag and positioned himself over her.

"Do you really want this?" He asked, eyes burning into hers.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Good," He growled and attacked her lips with his and thrust a hand down her shorts.

She gasped and he immediately rubbed a finger along her slit, testing the wetness before thrusting it in.

Her hips bucked, and he pressed his thumb to her clit. He inserted another finger and sucked roughly on her neck, enjoying her whimpers directly into his ear.

He picked up the pace, moving his fingers in and out of her.

She began to make small sounds at the same rhythm and suddenly she was clinging to him, gasping for air, one leg curling off the sleeping bag.

He grinned down at her as he slipped his fingers out and she panted, her eyes closed. He tugged off her shorts and underwear and knelt before her.

He waited for her to open her eyes before slowly licking his fingers clean.

She took a deep breath and he leaned down, sing one leg to guide her legs to either side of him.

Once as he was in position, he gripped his cock, waiting.

She began to look uncomfortable. "Rhys?" She asked and he slammed into her.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she gasped and then immediately cried out.

He didn't wait to start off slow. He started off with a rough pace that had her gasping immediately as she clawed desperately at his back.

"Holy shit. Holy shit," She moaned.

He looked down to watch his cock slide in and out of her and then up further to watch her tits bounce with the force of his thrusts. Her entire body was rocking, and he grabbed her hips, rising to his knees and tugging her onto his lap. He lifted her hips and held her half suspended in the air and fucked her faster.

Her hands were balled tightly in the material of the sleeping bag and her moans filled the entire room as she came again.

"Rhys," She cried out, back arching.

He dug his nails into her hips and bucked against her at an erratic pace, gritting his teeth.

His orgasm hit him like a truck and her walls clenched around him as his cock twitched inside her.

He collapsed next to her, breathing heavily.

Her panting could be heard beside him as well and he opened his eyes to look at her.

She was smiling again as she scooted closer and curled one leg around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He draped an arm over her waist and held her close while they waited for their breathing to slow.

"Holy shit," She murmured, placing a kiss on his bare chest.

"Yeah," He agreed, squeezing her ass.

"We probably shouldn't tell Haylen or Danse, should we?" She asked.

And he let out a small, choked laugh. "No, probably not."

"Haylen would kill me," She chuckled.

He didn't ask what she meant. He just let himself fall asleep while her free hand trailed soothingly over his chest.


End file.
